The Heiresses Wiki:Layout Guide
This page requires significant cleanup, and all red links need to be added/fixed. '' The' Layout Guide''' is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. It outlines a standard that is intended to make The Heiresses Wiki consistent, clear, and precise. This guide will help editors learn which layout to use for each type of article. Articles Articles should have the following elements, if necessary. This applies to articles in general: * Incomplete articles should be given the template at the top of the page. It directly places them in the article stubs category. This is to help editors find articles that need expanding. * The first appearance of the article's title within the text should be in bold type. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in the article. ** Internal links add to the cohesion and utility of The Heiresses Wiki by allowing readers to deepen their understanding of a topic by conveniently accessing other articles. These links should be included where it is most likely that readers might want to use them; for example, in article leads, the beginnings of new sections, table cells, and image captions. General Sections In general, these sections should appear in the following order if they are needed in an article: # Opening quote — Opening quotes are welcome for almost any type of article. Quotes can be said by the article's subject or said by someone else about the article's subject. To add an opening quote to an article, use . # Article body — The body of the article differs per type of article. Check the guidelines below on how to style each type of article. # Trivia — The "Trivia" section contains lists of miscellaneous information on the article's subject. Isolated, miscellaneous information must always use this title to make this clear. # References — The "references" section lists sources for information used in the article body. Items are automatically added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. To get the references to show up in this section, use the template. # See also — This is always used for sections that include links to relevant articles. # External links '— This is included to link to sources outside the wiki, e.g. official sites, Wikipedia articles, etc. There are infoicons (templates) available for Facebook, IMDb, YouTube, Instagram, Twitter and other Sites (could be used for any sites across the web). Characters :''See Poppy Saybrook as an example. Character Template * The infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. * Images in a Characters infobox should be '''Screenshots or promotional stills. * Unknown information (real names, relatives, etc.) should be omitted if not confirmed in one of the ways stated above. Article Body * The first instance of a character's name should be in bold type. * There are two types of characters, TV Series characters, and book characters. Make sure to add the at the top of the page to inform people of the character page. Article Sections A character article should contain the following sections in order: * A brief summary or so, summarizing who or what the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., *: Poppy Saybrook is a main character on The Heiresses. She is portrayed by Actor. * Early Life — Character's detailed history prior to the show, written in past tense. * Throughout the Series — Character's summary throughout the series, written in present tense. A tabber should be used in this section. Note: '''For a deceased character, this section should be written in past tense, to distinguish them from characters who are alive. * '''Personality — Character's personality, how they seem to other people, how they are known. * Physical appearance — Character's physical appearance, what they look like, how they dress, facial features... * Relationships — Notable relationships regarding said character. Only relevant and significant relationships. * Appearances — Chronological list of the character's The Heiresses episode appearances using the Appearances template. * Trivia — A section with trivia about the character. * Quotes — A section of the character's significant quotes throughout the series. * Notes — A section with relevant information about the characters in other media, books. * Gallery — Character's pictures throughout the series. * References — A section where references can be found from articles. NOTE: 'Individual episodes should be referenced using the template. Episodes :''See Pilot as an example. Episode Template * This infobox should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. * Images in an Episodes infobox should be: '''Promotional stills Article Sections An episode article should contain the following sections in order: * Synopsis — The official press released synopsis. The synopsis isn't to be edited or added onto other than removing non In-Universe things out of it, such as cast members names' in parentheses. The synopsis you can find on Freeform for each episode. * Episode Summary — A detailed, written out plot of an episode, written in present tense. * Cast — The cast of the episode. (Main, Recurring, Guest) * Quotes — Notable quotes from the episode. * Trivia — Trivia about the episode. * Multimedia — In this section it should contain the following subheadings: Soundtrack, Videos and Images. In the Images subheading section, use a tabber and add the tabs: Promotional, Screencaps and Behind the Scene. :Here is a preview of the layout: Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Images |-|Promotional= Insert images |-|Screencaps= Insert images |-|Behind the Scenes= Insert images * References — All the references, including external links. Events Events Template * This infobox should appear at the top of the events page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Article Sections A events article should contain the following sections in order: * Opening Quote — Quote pertaining to the event that took place * The first instance of an event's name should be in bold type. * Header 1 — Summary or Season 1 header for information on the topic * Header 2 — Header specifically related to the page.' '''For Example, if the header is' Attendees', then the subheadings will be:' Hosts', '''Guests' and Other. * Appearances — chronological list of the event's appearances in a bulleted list. * Trivia — Trivia about the event. * Gallery — Images of the event. Locations :See Gold Brothers Studios as an example. Location Template * This template should appear at the top of the location page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Article Sections A location article should contain the following sections in order: * The first instance of a location's name should be in bold type. * Header — Header specifically related to the page. Examples of Headers can be: Occupants, Inhabitants, Students, Residents, etc. * Appearances — Chronological list of the location's appearances in a bullet list. If the list becomes too long use the column template. * Trivia — Trivia about the location, if there is any, admins will determine what is and isn't necessary. * Gallery — Images of the location. Pairings :See Raige as an example. Pairing Template * This infobox should appear at the top of the location page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Naming * Ship names are essential when making a relationship article between two people on The Heiresses Wiki. Before making a relationship article, go on twitter and see if the characters have confirmed their ship name. If not, then make one that will sound right. There may be a lot of alternatives, and if that's the case, then discuss it with an admin before making the page. Article Sections A relationship article should contain the following sections in order: * A brief summary or so, summarizing who or what the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., * History — relationship prior to the series, written in past tense. * Throughout the Series — detailed information about their relationship in each season on The Heiresses, written in past tense. * Quotes — notable quotes from episodes * Gallery — both characters' pictures throughout the series. * References — a section where references can be found from articles. '''NOTE: '''Individual episodes should be referenced using the template. Category:Policies and Guidelines